Rumor
by Daraen d'Ylisse
Summary: Kaminari et Mineta sont formels, ils ont aperçut Todoroki enlacer quelqu'un dans la salle de bain de l'internat. Alors que les plus folles rumeurs circulent sur l'identité de la mystérieuse inconnue, Midoriya semble étrangement gêné.


_Salle de bain de l'internat de UA…_

La pièce était moite et remplie de vapeur. Le sol en carrelage glissait légèrement sous les pieds nus et des gouttes de condensation se formaient sur les miroirs.

Midoriya recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur.

_ Todoroki-kun… Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…

_ Et alors… ?

Le jeune homme au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur devint cramoisi alors que Todoroki s'approchait encore de lui avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Midoriya agita les mains avant de finalement enrouler ses bras autour du cou du garçon aux cheveux bicolore.

Todoroki sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit-ami avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Il détacha la serviette éponge enroulée autour de ses hanches et rapprocha le corps de son petit-ami du sien.

L'air moite lui donnait des idées peu catholiques, et le souffle rauque de Midoriya sur sa peau nue ne l'aidait pas à se contrôler.

Sa main gauche se posa sur son dos, glissant lentement vers le bas en suivant du bout du doigt sa colonne vertébrale.

Midoriya se cambra sous la caresse brûlante de son amant, étouffant un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit la jambe de Todoroki remonter entre ses cuisses et s'y presser avec indécence.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux vert sombre inclina la tête pour offrir son cou à la caresse de la langue et des lèvres du garçon au visage brûlé.

_ Tu me rends fou… Izuku…

_ …to… Shouto… !

_oOo_

_Le lendemain…_

Midoriya se leva et rejoignit ses camarades de classe pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Il s'assit à côté d'Iida en le saluant avec entrain. Todoroki s'assit quelques minutes plus tard en face d'eux avec son bol de nouilles au sarrasin.

A l'autre bout de la table, Kaminari et Mineta discutait avec agitation.

_ Puisque je vous dis que je suis sûr d'avoir vu ce que j'ai vu !

Yaoyorozu secoua la tête en se tapotant la joue.

_ Ce n'était pas moi.

_ Yaomomo, tu es la seule que ce soit logique de…

Midoriya se pencha par-dessus la table pour écouter.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ?

Ravi d'avoir un nouvel auditeur, Kaminari reprit son explication avec de grands gestes.

_ Hier soir, j'ai vu un truc incroyable, demande à Mineta, il était avec moi !

_ J'ai vu… Mais pas ce qui m'intéressait vraiment. Les portes du Paradis pour tout homme me sont encore une fois fermées ! J'y étais presque…

_ Tu as encore essayé de nous mater ! Pervers ! Même les gadgets d'Hatsume Mei ne sont plus assez efficaces pour te retenir !

_ Tant de merveilles à portée de la main… Mais la main d'un autre y était déjà posée…

Iida rajusta ses lunettes en se tournant vers un Midoriya perdu.

_ Il semblerait qu'il est surprit une scène qui ne devrait pas se dérouler au sein de notre respectable établissement.

Kaminari hocha la tête et planta sa fourchette dans son assiette.

_ Parfaitement ! Je vais vous le dire, ce que j'ai vu. C'était hier soir, dans la salle de bain…

Midoriya se raidit, se rappelant très bien deux corps enlacés, dissimulés par la brume. Il pria pour que sa gêne ne se remarque pas sur son visage qui rougissait trop facilement.

Comment Todoroki faisait-il pour continuer de manger ses nouilles comme si de rien n'était ?

_ Et… Et tu as vu quoi ?

Yaoyorozu se leva, excédée.

_ Il prêtant m'avoir vue avec Todoroki !

Cette fois, même le fils d'Endeavor releva la tête avec un air surprit.

_ Mais c'est ce que j'ai vu ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent créer du feu et de la glace en même temps ! Et tu vois d'autres cheveux bruns qui s'entendent bien avec Todoroki ? Je sais ce que j'ai vu, pas vrai Mineta !?

_ Tout à fait, Todoroki à eut accès au Saint-Graal de tout homme, j'en suis sûr ! C'est vrai qu'il y avait beaucoup de brumes, mais c'était bien Todoroki, avec une fille aux cheveux sombres ! Sa façon de les tenir les faisait paraitre court mais… Quel veinard !

Midoriya plongea le nez dans son petit-déjeuner, regrettant d'avoir voulut se mêler à la conversation.

_ Ça aurait put être Tsuyu ! Ou même Kyoka !

_ Coâ ? Vous savez, une fois mouillés, beaucoup de cheveux paraissent sombre. Ça pourrait être n'importe qui. Même de la classe B !

Uraraka, assise entre Tsuyu et Iida se pencha pour regarder Todoroki qui avait recommencé à manger.

_ C'est vrai cette histoire, Todoroki-kun ?

Le jeune homme termina tranquillement son bol de nouilles avant de lui répondre en haussant les épaules.

_ Si ce n'est pas Momo, c'est qui ?

Une explosion en bout de table lui laissa le temps de trouver une réponse pendant que les autres se concentraient sur Bakugo et Kirishima, en plein discussion houleuse concernant la bêtise du second selon le premier.

Todoroki remarqua le visage écarlate de Midoriya un peu triste, aussi. Il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Les noms de toutes les filles de la classe avaient été cités, mais bien sûr, pas celui de Midoriya, ni du moindre garçon.

Aucun de leur camarade de classe ne pouvait même supposer que Todoroki ait put étreindre un garçon.

Sauf Iida.

Depuis l'affaire avec Stain, les trois élèves s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Le délégué avait toujours eut un grand sens de l'observation, prenant toujours soin de ses camarades, ce qui faisait de lui le délégué rêvé. Alors il s'était rapidement rendu compte que si Midoriya rougissait en se cachant le visage face à n'importe qu'elle fille de la classe, ses joues prenait une teinte plus subtile lorsqu'il s'agissait de Todoroki. Son sourire aussi était différent. Les liens entre ses deux amis étaient forts, depuis le championnat du lycée, depuis que Midoriya avait poussé Todoroki à s'accepter avec ses deux Alters.

Puis plus tard, durant l'affaire de Stain, le garçon au visage brûlé avait été le seul à comprendre le signal de Midoriya.

Et lorsque qu'ils étaient parti sauver Bakugo et que le pire méchant de l'Histoire était apparut, le premier réflexe de ses deux amis avait été de se protéger l'un l'autre.

Le délégué préféra mettre un terme au supplice de son ami et se leva en prenant son plateau.

_ Il est temps d'aller en cours ! N'oubliez pas que nous commençons avec M. Aizawa, et qu'il déteste les retardataires !

L'évocation du sombre professeur principal de la classe A eut l'effet escompté et les élèves s'agitèrent pour arriver en cours à l'heure.

_oOo_

Todoroki profita de la pause entre deux cours pour s'approcher de Midoriya. L'avantage avec le fait que le jeune homme soit assit derrière Bakugo, c'était qu'ils pouvaient parler en toute tranquillité, couvert par les cris et les explosions du jeune homme.

_ Excuse-moi, je t'ai mit dans une situation délicate.

_ Ce… Ce n'est rien…

_ Ça te gênerai que les autres soient au courant ?

_ Je ne sais pas…

Une vague d'explosion passa et Iida s'approcha de la fenêtre à côté de ses amis pour l'ouvrir et évacuer la fumée.

Bakugo s'était levé pour apostropher Kirishima. Son égo avait prit un sacré coup d'avoir été sauvé par le rouquin, mais curieusement, il ne se montrait pas aussi cassant qu'envers Midoriya.

Iida s'appuya sur la table de son ami et rajusta ses lunettes.

_ Vous savez, dès demain ils auront trouvé un nouveau ragot à se mettre sous la dent et auront oublié que Kaminari pense avec vu Todoroki dans la salle de bain avec quelqu'un. Ne vous prenez tant la tête.

Devant les expressions effarées de ses amis, le délégué sourit avant de se précipiter de toute la vitesse de son Alter pour rétablir le calme entre un Mineta aux mains baladeuses et une Tsuyu qui avait entreprit de le pendre avec sa langue à une lampe du plafond.

_oOo_

Malheureusement, les prévisions du délégué se révélèrent fausses, et Todoroki eut le droit à un véritable interrogatoire en règle dès le réveil, le lendemain matin. N'ayant jamais été très loquace avec ses camarades, il se contenta de réponse évasive, qui pouvait vouloir dire tout et son contraire.

Quand, à la pause du midi, Todoroki voulut s'approcher de Midoriya, celui-ci devint rouge écarlate et s'éloigna en courant en prétextant devoir parler à All-Might.

Le manège dura toute la semaine.

Midoriya évitait de se retrouver seul avec Todoroki, et si cela arrivait, il instaurait immédiatement une distance entre eux.

N'y tenant plus, Todoroki attendit la nuit pour descendre jusque la chambre de Midoriya. Il savait qu'elle n'était jamais verrouillée, et cette fois là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Le jeune homme entra et ferma derrière lui en tirant le verrou.

La lampe de chevet à l'effigie d'All-Might s'alluma.

_ To… Todoroki-kun ?

_ Il faut que nous parlions, Midoriya. Nous ne pouvons pas rester comme ça.

_ Euh… Oui…

Midoriya se redressa dans son lit et Todoroki s'assit sur le bord. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bicolore avant de regarder son petit-ami dans les yeux.

_ Ça te gêne tant que ça d'être avec moi ? Ça te déplait ? Tu… Tu as honte ?

_ NON !

Midoriya s'accrocha à la manche du jeune homme, paniqué à l'idée que Todoroki se méprenne sur ses sentiments.

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je… Je voudrais le dire au monde entier… Mais je ne veux pas te causer d'ennui. Et… Et en plus les autres imagine que tu es avec une fille, ça m'agace. C'est vrai que c'est gênant de savoir que Kaminari nous a vus l'autre soir mais… Mais je n'ai pas honte !

Todoroki sourit et posa sa main sur celle de Midoriya. Cette main couverte de cicatrices qu'il avait lui-même provoquées. Les voir lui rappelait que Midoriya avait été le premier à l'accepter avec ses deux Alters, à le pousser à accepter son propre pouvoir. Il s'en était longtemps voulut d'avoir poussé le jeune homme à se blesser aussi gravement.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, Midoriya…

Il s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant doucement.

_ Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à leurs questions. Ni ce que toi tu voulais. Si je leur avais dit que c'était toi qui était avec moi ce soir-là, comment aurais-tu réagis ? Je ne voulais pas te gêner, ou que tu me déteste… Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai envie de dire à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble.

_ Mais… et ton père ?

_ Laisse mon paternel là où il est.

Todoroki resserra son étreinte et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux vert sombre de Midoriya, déposant ses lèvres dans son cou.

_ Tu m'as évité toute la semaine…

_ Todoroki-kun…

_ J'ai détesté ça.

Midoriya haleta lorsqu'il sentit la langue humide de Todoroki sur sa peau. Sa main remonta sous son tee-shirt, brûlante alors que son amant le faisait doucement basculer sur le dos.

_ Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, Todoroki-kun !

Todoroki se redressa sur les coudes et regarda avec un sourire. Il l'embrassa sur le nez et posa son front contre le sien.

_ Oui, je sais… Mais ne recommence plus, ou je serais incapable de me contrôler encore.

_ Te contrôler ?

Le sourire du jeune homme aux cheveux bicolore se chargea de sous-entendu alors que sa main se glissait sous l'élastique du pantalon de son petit-ami.

Midoriya étouffa un gémissement contre l'épaule de Todoroki, s'accrochant à lui comme pour ne pas perdre la raison sous ses caresses et ses baisers.

Les jambes du jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et blanc s'entremêlèrent à celles de son amant, le ramenant contre lui, réduisant à néant le moindre espace de vide entre eux.

_ Je ne tiens plus… Izuku…

Midoriya ferma à demi les yeux, ses mains tirant sur le tee-shirt de Todoroki comme pour arracher cet obstacle entre eux.

Il voulait le sentir tout contre lui, peau contre peau il voulait le sentir en lui, remplir tout son être de leur amour incontrôlable qui était né lors d'un duel et avait grandit un peu plus à chaque rencontre.

_ Shouto… Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te retenir…

Leur étreinte se renforça alors que la lumière s'éteignait…

_oOo_

_Le lendemain…_

L'agitation qui régnait à la table du petit-déjeuner assaillit Midoriya et Todoroki avant même qu'il n'ait finit de descendre les escaliers.

_ Ils sont encore avec cette histoire…

_ Kaminari n'est plus certain que c'était des cheveux bruns. Ils spéculent désormais sur ton hypothétique aventure avec Kendou, la délégué de la classe B.

Todoroki et Midoriya se retournèrent pour voir Iida descendre vers eux. Les trois amis entrèrent ensuite dans la salle du petit-déjeuner. Et comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, Todoroki fut assaillit de questions par ses camarades. Sauf que cette fois, il savait quoi répondre.

_ Alors, tu n'es toujours pas décidé à nous dire qui tu embrassais dans la salle de bain ?

_ On a lancé des paris !

_ Aller, Todoroki !

_ Tu nous dois bien un nom !

_ Ne nous fait pas languir.

_ Midoriya.

Un silence s'installa alors que le nom qu'ils réclamaient à corps et à cri venait de tomber. Et devant l'air sérieux du jeune homme, devant le visage écarlate de Midoriya et de leurs mains qui venaient de se joindre, ils n'eurent plus le moindre doute.

_ Dites, vous êtes au courant que plusieurs élèves de la filière assistance disent avoir vu un fantôme dans leur atelier ? Un fantôme de garçon blond avec des yeux rond et noir.

Puisque les élèves de la classe A avaient eut la réponse qu'ils voulaient, ils pouvaient désormais s'intéresser aux autres ragots du lycée.

Todoroki et Midoriya se regardèrent, un peu étonnés. Ils sourirent finalement, heureux que tout ce termine sans incident. Ils s'essayèrent l'un en face de l'autre, comme à leur habitude.

Et pendant que ses camarades spéculaient sur l'identité du fantôme de l'atelier, ancien élève mort ou juste un petit farceur, Iida observa ses deux amis déjeuner en discutant.

Ils ne leur avait jamais vu des sourires aussi heureux.


End file.
